murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Nalani
General * '''Name''': Nalani * '''Age''':16 * '''School/Occupation''': High School Student * '''Type''': Semi-main character. Personality Nalani is a cheerful girl who wants to be nice to everyone she meets. She also wants to alleviate the pain that others feel, and her biggest ambition is to bring peace to the world. This is mostly because while growing up in Europe, she was treated poorly by some of her classmates and teachers due to her heritage as a Monogolian immigrent. She despises hatred, especially racism because she has suffered the pain of it throughout her life. She loves books and reading, and often dreams of faraway places she would like to visit. However, Nalani doesn't consider herself a necessarily good student either. She is fiesty, and a bit of a fighter, never letting anyone get the best of her. She always fight for herself but sometimes the pressure gets to her when all is said and done. And what's worse, Nalani posesses an extremely dark and moody temper. When something bothers her she becomes frighteningly dangerous, and will do whatever is necessary to punish whoever or whatever it was that set her off. She doesn't like it when people treat her like they know her, as she admits, she doesn't even entirely understand herself yet. Through means currently unknown, Nalani was granted access to study in America, to finish high school, and then to enter college, and later, if she is granted citizenship, perhaps her family will be allowed to join her as well. While it is still unknown how on earth she managed to get such influential sponsers, Nalani lives with her brother, Ryan Dark-Shades in his father's aparment that he has recently vacated to live with his significant other. The two had come to known each other through the internet, and after saving each other from devastating mental anguishes, they have developed a bond as brother and sister. Nalani is acquainted with Akeia Kirkwood, albiet remotely. Power Due to the duality of her nature, Nalani's dark and light forms are the only forms she is able to use her power for. However, they are both very similar to each other. Nalani ultimately has the ability to transform into an angel, and depending on the emotional state she is when she transforms, depends on the abilities associated with her form. However, at the lower levels this is less apparent. Light Tier 1: Nalani has the ability to alleviate pain, shatter hatred, and motivate unmotivated people. Ultimately, she can calm down those who are emotionally distressed and guide them to a more appropriate path. This generally isn't consider a power, as it's what she naturally does regardless. Light Tier 2: Around this Tier, Nalani might begin to glow, or have angellic qualities. Her calming abilities become stronger, and her way of relaxing others increases as well. Her ability to pacify others is greater. Light Tier 3: By Tier 3, Nalani obtains a halo, and a pair of smaller wings that grant her the ability of momentary flight. She is able to alleviate pain and calm down others even more now, as well as pacify entire areas [as opposed to direct contact]. With her soothing words, and joyous nature, even the most hate filled invidual would have a hard time finding the will to fight. Light Tier 4: In the fourth tier, Nalani's wings increase in size, allowing her to fly as much as she wants to. Her halo gets brighter, and her wrists and ankles are adorned with shimmering halos as well. She is able to pacify a larger area now and alleviate even the most devastating of wounds. She is also able to block attacks with a sort of holy shield. Dark Tier 1: If Nalani is already pissed at you, there is little chance you'll come out unscathed [either mentally or physically]. She becomes stronger, and more violent. She becomes almost intimidating, and resorts to hitting and punches others. This isn't far from her normal angry state, but a menacing aura begins to surround her. Dark Tier 2: Her darkness seems to grow faster than her light, as she already begins to obtain wings by Tier 2 for short moments of flight. Her speed is increased, as well as her fighting ability. She becomes stronger, and even more violent. Her dark aura becomes more visible. Dark Tier 3: By Tier 3, her wings have entirely expanded, her garment has changed to a black robe, and a black crown rests atop her head. At this stage, she no longer revolves around physically attack others, but instead weilds a number of black, incredibly long cords that she can use to snap people into pieces from a distance, or strangle nearby. She has the force to break off parts of brick walls, but as a trade off, she becomes incredibly dangerous to any she encounters, and not just the person who set her off. Dark Tier 4: By Tier 4, her wings expand a bit more, her dark aura expands and her whip like weapons change form into a nearly invisible orb around her. This acts as a shield from attacks, but at any given moment she can send one out to attack at devastating speeds. More often than not, being in her darkest temper, she acts more like a wrecking ball than anything. Because of the speed that the whips are traveling around her, she is able to fly through buildings without collided with it at all (to some degree) It's late, so I kind of made up this stuff. I'll work on this later after I've gotten a chance to ask her more questions [since I basically made up this entire bio from thin air] Themes / Additional Media